Delena Forever!
by Shan-Fang
Summary: OK so this is my first fanfic. Oviously it is about Damon and Elena please read and review if you think I deserve it lol! Oh and soz I suck at summaries!
1. Chapter 1

Delena!

**Ok so, this is my first story, so please review. Oh, and I am sorry if there are any grammar mistakes or anything else that bugs you. Please enjoy!**

Elenas P.O.V

It had been three weeks ever since Stefan had left her, Elena, for Katherine. Fury, anger, betrayal and rage sweft through her entire body like electric waves. She felt like falling to sleep and never waking up again. Afetr everythig they been through. How could he do this to her. The rain beated the window like, noisy frustrated tear drops. She laid down on her soft, pearly bed and let her mind run wild, only blocking the memories of her once beloved Stefan, who would die for her. She closed her dainty eyelids so that maybe, just maybe, she would go to sleep and try and hide the sorrow and misery he had left her. Her mind went crazy until it stopped to reveal a image of a familiar man. He was handsome and very gorgeous in many different ways. He had sleek raven black tousled hair and oceanic eyes, that looked like the ocean. _Damon! _ Instantly she flew her eyes open. He had always at least tryed to cheer up but she wouldnt let him. He was sarcastic, and wild like a animal on the outside, but in the inside. Well. That was entirely different. Inside was like... heaven. He had let her in before, but that was only once. She knew that that was never going to happen again!

Inside, he was charming(Not like he isnt on the outside), sweet, protective, free and there was also passion and lust. But, of course their was pain, raging pain. Pain that no one had ever felt before. Pain that could tear the world apart if it escaped. She knew who exactly had caused that horrible pain. Katherine! She twisted and betrayed him. She confused him messed him up in as many vile ways as you could think so. Tears ran down her soft pale cheeks. She wanted to see him. Wait! She needed to see him. She got up and headed to her Magohany wardrobe and pulled out a pair of cobalt jeans and a crimson top with a black jacket. She rushed to put them on and quickly applied some make up and brushed her silky hair. Once she did that, she grabbed her car keys and headed to her car with one thought running through her mind. _ I need to see him! I need to see him! I need him!_

**Ok so hope you like that... please review it would mean the world to me. Critism and whatever is allowed. Thank you for reading. I also should have the next chapter up in a few days! So once again Thanks!**


	2. Chapter 2

The cars engine rumbled ferociously. Elena was so anxious to see Damon. The last time she had saw him, she had told him to stay out of her life. Tears continued to roll down her cheeks. What if he didnt want to see her again? What happens if he had forgotten about her and found a new lover? No! She would not think of stupid things like that. She was in much pain as it was. Oh how she could turn back time and never ever even talked to Stefan. She wouldnt be miserable right now. The car was now speeding over 70mph. Her heart was pounding so rapidly, it felt like it was going to rip out of her chest. Soon, she made her way to the ancient, boarding house. The lights shone through the windows illuminating the ground beneath it. Elena was still in the jet black car, thinking it over why she was here in the first place. Once she decided to puck up the courage to go and at least knock on the door, she silently opened the car's door and slowly made her way up to the enormous nut-brown wooden door. She quickly but quietly knocked onto the door, hoping he was in. It felt like eternity before the door opened harshly to reveal a very, sexy looking Damon. He looked like he had just woke up,because his hair was a mess, and he was wearing no shirt at all, showing his muscular body.

"Elena?" he asked confused.

"Um...hi Damon..." she said not so confident as she had planned.

"So... what can I do for my little princess today?" he said shooting his 1000 watt smile. Elena could not help but laugh at his usual sarcasim cocky behavior. She stared at his 6-pack. Even Elena had to admit, he was damn hot sexy. "Like what you see, huh?" laughed Damon, opening the door and shifting out the way, so a crimson blushing Elena could come in. The home was still normal. Old-fashioned, basically a 90's auction. "So again, why are you here, Elena?" questioned a curious Damon.

"I... uh... wanted to see you Damon. Ok, so basically lets just get one thing over and done with. I am really and truly sorry about that argument that we had. And I do not want you to stay out of my life!" she said as positively as she had started. Damon did his common smirk, before walking closer to her making her step back, until she hit a hard, solid, brick wall.

"Oh, Elena, Elena, Elena. I forgive you. To be honest I have something else on my mind... something to do with...um lets see...You!" Damon said. His breath was sweet and made all of Elena's body tingly in pleasure. By now, he had pinned her arms up above her head, and his cherry red lips were so close that one single mistake would send them crashing together. Elena felt sparks of pleasure shot through her body excitedly. Elena and Damon stared at each other in interest. Did she really want this?


	3. Chapter 3

**OK so this is Chapter 3 please enjoy!**

Elena's breathed hard. Damon's usual cocky smirk was now playing on his lips. Elena desperatley wanted to kiss those perfect lips but she couldnt. She did not know why, but for some reason she was frozen solid. Even if they did kiss, nobody would mind as for she wasnt with Stefan anymore. Damon leaned in closer. Elenas breathing hitched. Without any warning at all, Damon's lips crashed down onto hers. It took a while before she responded. It felt so damn good! His lips were sweet, and tender. She had never ever in her whole relationship history experienced anything like this before. It felt like the whole world stood still, and they were the only movement. She felt... alive. They both pulled away to catch their breath, before closing in again.

He could not believe it. No way was this real. He was dreaming, he _had_ to be dreaming. There he was, kissing the most beautiful charming Elena Gilbert! _Elena._ He was shocked and surprised at her response of kissing him back. Her lips were tender and soft. He still couldnt believe it. He pulled away again to catch their breath. Her eyes were filled with passion and lust. Her lips slightly apart and looked dazed. When she finally snapped back to reality, she of course freaked out.

"Omg! Did that just really happen? No! It couldnt of. I...I need to go im sorry Damon..." she said starting towards the door, but he was too fast and grabbed her by the wrist.

"No you dont! Just face it Elena, you want me." He shouted in an irritated tone of voice.

"No I dont!" she screamed back, trying to pull away from his steel grip.

"Alright then, tell me something Elena. Tell me right in my face that you do not want me and you did not at all enjoyed that. Go on tell me." He said a smirk on his perfect lips.

My heart thudded against my chest. He just asked me to prove to him that I didnt enjoy it one bit? Even she had to admit she DID like it. But she did not want to say that in front of Damon. But, she knew when she was defeated. She hung her head down in defeat as he chuckled a mocking chuckle. "See. You enjoyed it. The kiss, the way I was so close to you. You just cant resist me." He said lifting her head up with his index finger. His eyes soften as he saw her sad face. She knew he did not mean to upset her. "Why are you doing this, Damon?" she questioned through gritted teeth. He did not reply to her question. She asked him again but much more angrily. "I dont know Elena." He said. Of course he was lieing.

"You dont know! Come on Damon, I know you. You know exactly why you are doing this to me."

"I said I dont know. I do not know everything Princess. If I did, that would mean I knew why the grass is green and the sky is blue, Princess."

"Alright thats enough! Stop with this Princess crap! I want you to answer my question now!" she screamed. Damon turned around harshly revealing an animal. His fangs were extended and spidery cobwebs were embedded underneath his eyes. She gasped loudly. She had never seen Damon like this before. "Get out now! I have had enough of your lously human crap! So, just get out before I do something dangerous!" he growled. Elena did not need to be asked twice. She sprinted out of the house and into her car. She was shaking wildly. Her heart was banging so loud, she was afraid someone would hear it. Stinging tears flung out of her eyes. She had never realised this before but she was certain now. She was sure she was scared of him, but for for some reason she did not feel scared. She suddenly realised what she felt for him. That was it. Her, Elena, was in love with Damon Salvatore!


	4. Chapter 4

**Ok so I thought my chapters are weak and short so I will try to make future chapters longer, and much more stronger!**

It had been a couple of days since Elenas last encounter with Damon. Thinking about it still made agonizing pain shoot through her. She was in love with him for sure, but also a bit scared of him. That last night she saw him, he revealed his wild animal side. Elena nearly jumped out of her skin when her phone went off. She quickly snatched it from the bedside table, wanting something to occupy her mind. It was a message from... _Damon? _ She read it carefully.

_Um... heyy Elena. I am so very sorry for the other night. Look I really need to see you, or at least hear your voice. I know that sounds lame and all that but... well you know just please can you ring me or come round._

_-Damon._

She wanted to see him really badly but she didnt is well. Why couldnt her emotions decide what she is feeling for once! She finally made her decision. She was not going to call him, or head round there. If he wanted to see her he had to come to her. She looked at her clock, it was 5:30 PM. Elena went to the bathroom and had a warm shower to calm her down before she had a nervous breakdown. "Oh why cant life just be simple, and not complicated for once?" she mumbled to herself before turning the water off and wrapping a coral pink towel around her protectively.

Damon paced up and down in his bedroom, glancing at his phone every now and then. Oh why did he have to lose control? He knew she would not forgive him easily, but it was worth a shot. He had sent a message saying ring him or come round but she had done neither. He didnt mean to lose his temper. The only reason he did was because she was screaming her head off and he hadnt fed properly that day, with made him hungry. He was a little bit glad that she went, because he could smell her fresh delicious, tempting blood, running through her veins. But he didnt mean to scare her! It was now 7:45 and still there was no call or no Elena at his door. He was frustrated, angry, foolish. Her frightened sweet, delicate face kept replaying in his head. He threw his phone at the wall, feircely. His heart pounding. His Elena was scared of him. No wait! Petrified. He promised to himself that he would not let her see his monster side. The vicious terrifying side. "Oh why cant life just be simple and complicated for once?" he moaned in a now-calm voice.

He walked over to the smashed phone, and placed it softy onto the bedside table. The lamp illuminating the room. He sat on the edge of his bed, and tryed to think of how he would see Elena. An idea popped into his mind. It was so ovious! He could just go and see her personally. But, what would he do if she didnt want to see him again? Damon decided not to think of this and quickly grabbed his leather jacket and threw it on while jumping out of the window and transforming into a crow. He soared through the cobalt sky to Elena's house, only letting his mind think of her.

****************************************************************Elena was now in her PJ's and in her soft cosy bed. She was going to write in her diary but decided not to. She felt drowsy and heart-broken. She nestled under the covers and let her mind wonder, only blocking the memory of the Salvatore Brothers. Before she knew it she was drifting off to sleep before strange sound woke her wide awake. It was noisy tapping sound coming from her windows. Her heart thudded loudly. She silently but carefully walked out of her warm bed and made her way to the windows. She looked out and gasped loudly. Outside her window was Damon! He was wearing black as usual, and his eyes were begging for her to let him in. "Elena, please let me in!" he said in a hoarse whisper. Elena though, was frozen solid. "Wha...wha...what are you doing here Damon?" she asked bewildered that he actually came.

"I came to see you as you werent going to call or come round... now please can I come in or am I going to break the window?" he shouted as loud as he could. The wind howled and rustled Damon's hair. She unlatched the window and let him slide through before closing it again. Only silence filled the room. "So, why are you here." She said not looking directly at his handsome perfect face.

"I needed to see you. Apologise to you."

"You did that in that message you sent me." She said in an unforgiving tone of voice. She walked to the bed and sat down, looking anywhere but him.

"I know I did, but you didnt call me or come round so I thought that you hadnt forgiven me yet, so I came round to say it face to face." He explained. Tears were starting to form in his eyes, but Damon being Damon, tried his best to hide them. "Are you...crying?" she questioned. "No!" he snapped, his eyes going red and puffy. "Look Damon I forgive you ok. I reason I didnt ring you or come round was because if you were truly sorry and really wanted forgiveness then you would come to me, which you did and you have earned my forgiveness." She said in her sweet voice. Damon was looking bewildered at her little speech and made her way to her and sat on the bed. "Look Elena, I know I scared you, but I really didnt mean it. I was hungry and you were so tempting that I had to scare you away so I didnt hurt you." He said.

"Oh by the way, nice PJ's!" he added looking at her short shorts, and her Vermillion top. She giggled, and he shot her his 1000 watt smile. They stared at each other once again and they both leaned in and shared a passionate kiss that nearly stopped both of their heartbeats.

"Oh and again, that questioned you asked me last time. The reason I was doing that was because...well... I love you Elena." And suddenly Elena fainted.

**Ok I hope this is long enough for you guys, if not I will make the next chapter even longer. Oh and I am thinking of writing another story, but I am stuck for ideas... so please help me out!**

**Thanks love from**

**shan-fang**


	5. Chapter 5

**OMG! It has been like sooo long! Im sorry. Im am truly sorry! Ok so this Chapter 5 and as always I hope you enjoy it. Oh and thank you ever so much to Abby, harriusaubrey and the unnamed person who reviewed this story, it means a lot to me. So once again enjoy!**

It had been 3 hours that Elena had been passed out. Damon was perched on her bed staring at her with eagle eyes. His hand was tangled with hers. Suddenly her hand tightened and her eyes fluttered open to reveal her beautiful eyes. "Elena! Are you ok?" he cried hugging her close to him. "Huh? Wha...wha... what happened?" she asked looking confused. Damon felt his stomach drop. She didn't remember their little heart-to-heart conversation. That meant he had to remember his little speech all over again. Elena's face was filled with confusion until her eyes went wide with shock and her mouth dropped open. This to Damon, meant that she _had _remembered! "Do you remember?" he questioned kissing her on her cheek. "Yes!" she replied. And with this she threw her hands over him, and gave him a hug that could of killed him if he was human. He returned the hug and kissed her on her sweet lips.

Elena's head was spinning wildly. Her heart ached for him. She felt like never letting him go. After what felt like eternity, they finally pulled away from their squeeze embrace and held hands. "So, what do you feel like doing.?" She asked, hoping he would have an answer. " I think I have an idea." He smirked and kissed her lips passionately again. They both smiled against their lips and continued to keep kissing. They both fell onto the bed and he started trailing hot searing kisses down her neck. She moaned in pleasure. As quick as lightening he pulled up her shirt revealing a black lacy bra. All of a sudden her Aunt Jenna barged through the door and dropped her phone which was in her hands. "OMG! I...I...im sorry I gotta go." She quickly rushed out the door.

"Well that was rude." Smirked Damon. Elena didn't know what to say. She wriggled out from under Damon and grabbed her top and pulled it over her head.

"Hey what do you think you're doing?" he asked wrapping his arms around her waist pulling her closer.

"Damon!" she squealed. "Im gonna talk to Jenna. And im pretty sure it's not gonna go down so good. So I think it's best if you leave." Damon's smirk turned into a frown.

"Ok well, I will see you later. Im hungry and I don't want to see your aunt go ballistic." And with that he kissed her on the cheek and jumped out the window while transforming into a crow. Elena sighed deeply and went downstairs ready for Jenna's mental arguing.

**Alright that's chapter 5. Ok so again im sorry for not writing for like years but I will make it up to you if you press that little review button down there!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Thank you all for reviewing and I am sorry for any mistakes! So this is chapter 6 and I hope you enjoy.**

Elena walked as slow as ever down the stairs. Her mind racing, and her heart pounding so hard against her rib cage she thought it was going to rip out of her chest. She reached the lounge and found her Aunt Jenna on the sofa watching some soppy, love movie and ice-cream in her hand. Elena walked over to the cream, leather sofa and sat down next to Jenna leaving a large gap of space between them.

"Um...Hi Jenna...I just want to say..."

"No, Elena. Just don't. I honestly don't want to talk about it. You love Damon and that's fine. I just want you to know is that when you two are at it, please don't do it in the house." She said trying her hardest not to smile. Elena burst into a fit of giggles. _So much for being mad at her,_ thought Aunt Jenna. "So anyways, do you honestly love him?"

Elena was confused and dazzled by this question. Of course she did. Well she was pretty sure she did. She loved Damon more than Stefan, even though back then she would of never admitted it. "Yes, of course I do. Why do you ask that question?" she questioned still confused.

"I don't know. It's just that one minute your playing all lovey-dovey with Stefan and then next your all for Damon. It's like you're just using him because Stefan left you. I just don't understand" Jenna sighed. Frustration was boiling in her voice when she spoke this.

"Look, Jenna. You just don't understand. I...can't really explain." Jenna stared at her with her big blue eyes. "Im going to go bed now. I will see you in the morning." Jenna nodded and Elena ran upstairs and shut her door. Now she was confused. Her Aunt was right. Was she just being with Damon because Stefan left her? Was she using him? Do all these feelings she has for him exist? Elena shook her head frustrated. She knew she couldn't be using him. She yawned and went to fetch her PJ's. She hopped into them and collapsed onto her bed. Within minutes Elena was fast asleep, having dreams about the man she absolutely loved, Damon.

Damon walked out the shower and wrapped a azure blue towel around his waist. He was still angry that Jenna had burst in on them. Droplets of water fell from his hair and landed on the floor silently. He walked out of the bathroom and into the lounge where he turned on the TV. He was just about to switch over when something caught his attention.

"Breaking News!"

"7 people have been found drained of blood in Mystic Falls. There was 4 teenage girls and 3 teenage boys. All around the age of 15 to 18. They were all found dead and police and investigators are searching the woods now to find the animal that must of killed them." A chill, whipped up Damon's spine. If he didn't do it then who did?

"Looks like there are more vampires in town." He muttered to himself.

He knew he didn't do it and there was defiantly new vampires in town. But, the real question was, who are they and what do they want?


	7. Chapter 7

**Alright, so I am going to do chapter 7 now as I am going on holiday soon and I won't have enough time to write, which I will miss, :( So anyway here is chapter 7 and like always enjoy!**

A deafening knock woke a startled Elena up. She was so startled she actually fell out of bed and landed on her side. She got up and untangled the bed covers from her body and raced downstairs. She swung open the door and was met by a anxious Bonnie. Bonnie ran up to Elena and swallowed her up in a enormous hug that could of broke Elena to pieces.

"Oh my god, Elena! I was so worried. I thought that you had died or was kidnapped! Don't you ever, ever do that to me again." She said.

"Alright Bonnie. I get it, you're kind of squishing me here." Bonnie let go of Elena and shut the door. She was still looking angry and had her arms crossed over her chest.

"So, Elena. What has been such a big distraction that it distracted you from your mates, huh?" Elena laughed at her friend trying her best angry look, but failed.

"Come and sit down and I will tell you." She gestured her witch friend into the lounge and sat down. Elena told her everything about Stefan leaving her, How her and Damon's argument, how they made up and actually GOT together (Bonnie looked shocked at this), and how they got caught at it by her Aunt Jenna. Bonnie listened carefully and at the end of all of that all that she said was: "...Whoa..."

Bonnie gave Elena another squeeze hug. "Oh, and Elena. Im sorry about Stefan and being angry at you. It's just that I thought you had died or something, and well, you know how I over-react sometimes." She apologised.

****************************************************************Damon paced in his bedroom. He was thinking about the new mysterious vampires and how Elena was. _God, why can't things just be normal for five minutes, _he thought. He quickly grabbed his phone and called Sheriff Forbes. He wanted to know if they had any evidence of any vampires or tracking.

"Hello?"

"Hello, Sue. It's Damon." He said still pacing.

"Oh, Damon, right. What do you want?"

"I was wondering if you got any news on the attacks yet. I just found out, and I found it very rude that you didn't ring me up and tell me. You know how much I love to hear about stories like these."

He heard Sue sigh against the phone in frustration. Ha! He loved how he could really bug someone in less than a minute. "Im sorry Damon, I thought that you would have already known. And no. We haven't got any news. Sorry."

"No worry's. I will see you later."

"Bye."

Damon hung up and poured himself a drink. He needed to know if there was any new. And he needed to know right now. If there is new vampires, it would mean he would have to get out of town with Elena. He could NOT let her get hurt in any circumstances. She was too important and precious, to him. He quickly texted a message to Elena:

_To: Elena_

_Message: Hello, Kitten. What are you doing today?_

A couple of minutes passed until he got a reply.

_From: Elena_

_Message: Spending the day with Bonnie. Why?_

He decided to not reply to that. Even though he did not like the witch that much he was glad they were spending time together so he could find out any news.

"Who was that?" asked Bonnie looking at Elena typing something on the phone.

"It was Damon, he was asking what I was doing today." She answered putting her phone away.

"What did you say?"

"I said I was going to spend the day with you." She beamed.

An hour later and Elena was all dressed and her and Bonnie were going to the mall. They were so excited. They used to love shopping before her parents died, they used to go shopping 4 times a week. Even if they didn't have money they would still go. They reached the mall, and parked Bonnie's car. They jumped out and went to the first shop they saw.

"This is going to be so awesome!" Bonnie cried, rummaging through the clothes rack.

**Sorry really bad ending. I hope you enjoyed it though and I will promise to try to write during my holiday but I doubt I will have enough time. But, if you want me to write that bad you can always review and make me a happy girl, and I might be able to write a short chapter! :) **


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey, hey! Im gonna write chapter 8 now otherwise I will forget! Oh and thanks again to everyone that reviewed.**

3 hours later, Elena and Bonnie made their way back to Bonnie's car. Their hands were filled with bags. Most of their time, they brought clothes. They packed the stuff into the car and slid into the vehicle. Bonnie turned the engine and drove out of the parking lot.

"That was fun!" exclaimed Bonnie who was looking absolutely exhausted.

"Yeah!"

"Do you want to come to the grill with me. I think im going to need a caffeine buzz."

"Yeah sure. Maybe we can find a hot guy for you." Laughed Elena. Bonnie grabbed her purse and threw it with all her might at Elena while shouting, "shut up!" The drive to the grill was silent, which made them relax. They were exhausted from their long shopping trip and really needed sleep. Bonnie parked the car and went in and ordered 2 coffee's, and went back to sit with Elena. They talked for a while before a waitress came and gave them a warm cup of steaming coffee, which was delicious.

"Thank you." Said Elena taking an enormous sip from her cup.

****************************************************************Damon was bored...he was more than bored...very bored...extremely bored...frustratingly bored...did he happen to mention how bored he was? He wanted Elena, and he wanted her _now! _But she was out with the witch. Grrr! Today was hopeless. He didn't find any traces or any news or signs that would tell him where they are or who they are. He got up and poured himself a drink and gulped it down in one go. And he did the same with another, then another, then another, and soon he was completely and utterly drunk. He stumbled onto the bed and sent a text to Elena.

_To: Elena_

_Message: Hello, Kitten. How's it goin with witchy friend. Hpoe your having fun and I am mssngi you lads._ He sent the text before realising he had spelt nearly every word wrong.

_From: Elena_

_Message: What the hell, Damon! You spelt every word wrong! Are you drunk? I thought you were a grown man not a fricken toddler. God, I hate you sometimes!_

Damon looked at the message and smirked. Yep, he could wind up anyone when he's drunk. He threw the phone and it landed on the floor causing it to smash.

"...oops..." He stayed spreaded out on the bed and soon fell into a sleep.

****************************************************************Elena sighed in frustration. Why does Damon always have to be a gorgeous immature hunk?

"What's wrong, Elena?"

"Huh? Oh nothing, just Damon being Damon." She said. She looked over Bonnie's shoulder and a smile was plastered on her lips. "Hey, you see that guy there." She said pointing to a very muscular man with dirty blonde hair and light, icy blue eyes, like Damon's but not nearly as beautiful as his. "I think he likes you. He keeps staring at you."

"Oh shut it, Elena. He's probably looking at _you._" A shadow loomed over them causing them to look up. And sure enough the mysterious stranger was looking down at them smirking.

"Hello, ladies. Mind if I join you?" he asked in a soothing, sing-song voice.

"Sure why not." Elena said. And then she looked at her phone and gasped. "Is that the time, I better go. Sorry Bonnie." And with that she stood up with a wicked smile playing on her lips. Bonnie knew exactly what she was doing. She was going to go and leave them alone. Elena left and Bonnie was left alone with the mysterious, gorgeous stranger...


	9. Chapter 9

**Wow! Thank you so much for those who have reviewed, as I honestly thought this story was going to be a really lame story! But hey, looks like im wrong. So here is chapter 9 and please enjoy!**

Bonnie examined the stranger up and down. Her heart pounding at the feeling she had that wouldn't leave her stomach. It definitely wasn't a good feeling at all. The man stopped talking and stared at Bonnie curiously, and his head was cocked to one side.

"Are you alright?" he asked in his seductive tone of voice. Bonnie gulped awkwardly. Oh why did Elena have to leave her with him?

"Uh, yeah im fine thank you." She stuttered. She hated the feeling of his eyes piercing into her like daggers. "You know what I am going to go home. I am so drowsy. It was nice to meet you." Bonnie stood up and grabbed her jacket and was about to walk out of the Grill until she felt a hand grab her arm and haul her down again.

"Hey! What do you think you're playing at?" half-screamed Bonnie, struggling from his ice-cold, grip. He wouldn't let go of her arm and he glared at her menacingly.

"Look here, witch." He snarled quietly. Bonnie continued to struggle and she instantly knew what he was. A blood-thirsty creature of the night. A beast that Bonnie still was afraid off. A vampire. "You will come with me now and you will do as I say."

"No! Let go of me you monster!" she cried. A waitress walked past them and smiled warmly. "Excuse me can you help me, please?" But the waitress carried on walking. She turned around to face a couple. "Hey, you can you help me?" The couple snapped their heads towards her and smiled again. Why weren't they listening? What was going on? Is she invisible or are these people just pure and utter idiots?

The vampire laughed harshly before tightening his grip on her and leaned towards her, their noses nearly touching. "They won't listen. I compelled them all when I came in. They won't help you and they will just carry on as if you were very happy with me. Don't worry I won't hurt you. Well, I won't hurt you but if you don't do what I say, well, then I will just have to go to drastic measures, and we don't want that do we?" Bonnie felt a pang of anger reach to her. Who the hell did he think he was talking to? He can't threaten her. He was just a feeble, gruesome vampire who was tormenting a witch that could easily kill him. Bonnie glared at him and his hands flew up and grabbed his head. He started to struggle and scream and thrash about.

"AHH! STOP IT NOW!" he roared thrashing like a wild animal. Bonnie stood up and legged it to the door and stole one quick glance back at the vampire. "YOU WILL PAY FOR THIS!" And with that Bonnie ran out leaving the vampire to recover from her agonizing pain she had caused him.

********************************************************************************************************************************Elena knocked again on the Boarding House door. Still no answer. She guessed he was probably sleeping in his bed drunk. Yep, that seems the perfect excuse for him for not answering the door.

"Damn you, Damon!" she cursed under her breath, until suddenly the door flung open and revealed a _very_ drunk Damon with his black shirt unbuttoned showing of his muscular body. "There you are." She walked past him and entered the large house that reminded her of a 70's auction.

"Hello there Princess. How nice of you to come and see me." He wrapped his arms around her waist and nibbled on her earlobe. She sighed deeply at the pleasure Damon brought her.

"So now it's princess. I thought it was kitten?"

"Princess, kitten who cares, huh? I will call you what I want when I want Elena and there is nothing you can do about it." He stopped nibbling her earlobe and started to trail hot, searing kisses down her throat, and back up again. She let a soft moan escape from her mouth. God, Damon was so sexy. He reached the top of her neck and twisted her around so they were facing each other. He kissed her with so much force and passion that it could of knocked Elena out in one go if it wasn't for Damon holding her. They stumbled back and both fell onto the sofa and Damon pulled of Elena's top, revealing a black, lacy bra. She kissed down her throat, in between her breasts and down to her stomach. Her hands slid off his shirt and started to unbuckle his belt, while he stripped off her trousers. A loud moan of pleasure escaped from her lips once more and rolled on top of Damon, kissing him on his bare skin. Damon picked her up bridal style and ran to his bedroom and chucked her on the bed while slamming the door with his foot. He climbed on top of her and began to continue what they started. Elena, finally but with lots of effort, hauled of his trousers and again kissed him hungrily than ever before. She wanted him so badly. She _needed_ him so badly. Damon kissed down the inside of her thigh making her tingle excitedly inside. He reached to the point he wanted and sank his fangs into the soft flesh of the woman he loved. She yelped in pain but relaxed into undesirable pleasure. He withdrew his fangs and licked his lips before going back to kissing Elena.

"Damon." Gasped Elena breathlessly.

"Yes?" he too sounded equally breathless.

"I love you so much!" and with those words spoken he kissed her with some much force and passion than any other kiss that they had shared.

**Like it, hate it, love it? Please review so I can improve and make my readers happy! **


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey, thank you all for reviewing! And enjoy Chapter 10!**

Elena sighed and snuggled deeper in Damon's chest. Last night was amazing, and she had never felt so much pleasure in her life, not even with Stefan. She looked up and saw Damon peacefully sleeping. He looked so serene, and cute when he sleeped. Elena's stared at him passionately until she felt his finger tickle her back.

"You do know it's _very_ rude to stare." He smirked. Elena grabbed a pillow and threw it at him playfully and Damon grabbed her and tickled the life out of her.

"Ok, Ok Damon you won I give up" she squealed trying to squirm underneath his tickling hold. But no matter what she said he wouldn't stop tickling her. All of a sudden the a deafening knock was at the door, causing both of them to stop instantly. They both exchanged glances at each other but never moved.

"Who would want to knock at Damon Salvatore's door?" giggled Elena.

"Hey, trust me I have way more fans than you young lady." The knocking wouldn't stop and it got louder and harder every second. Damon groaned and shuffled out of bed. He winked at Elena and sped down the stairs in his vampire speed and flung the door open just realising he wasn't in a lot. Damon stared dumbfounded at the man that was standing before him. It was his little brother, Stefan.

********************************************************************************************************************************Bonnie hammered on Elena's door screaming Elena's name. Her mind was racing and her heart was pounding so loud she was afraid someone would hear it.

"Elena! Please, Elena! Open up, I need your help!" The door opened and revealed someone she least wanted. Elena's younger brother Jeremy. He looked exhausted and had the TV remote in his hand and was shaking his head angrily. Obviously she had just woke up an exhausted, annoyed younger brother.

"Uh...hey, Jeremy. I was just wondering if I could speak to, Elena. It's, urgent." She tried to keep her voice calm but failed as it wobbled all over the place. Jeremy looked at her with his cute, puppy-dog eyes.

"Uh, sorry, Bonnie. Elena isn't in at the moment. Uh, is everything ok?" he asked in an anxious tone of voice. Bonnie thought for a moment, about whether telling Jeremy or not. Yes, sure enough he knew about vampires and all that has happened but Bonnie couldn't bring herself to tell him.

"Aha! There you are!" cackled a familiar voice. Bonnie's head snapped round and stared in utter horror at the figure that stood before them. Confusion spread across Jeremy's face as he looked at the man who had disturbed their conversation. Bonnie pushed Jeremy inside the house and slammed the door while the vampire tried to get in, but of course couldn't without the owner of the house permission.

"Oh come on. I told you I wasn't going to hurt you. I only need your pretty little help." He shouted.

"Who is that?" asked Jeremy who was still on the floor, from Bonnie's push.

"I can wait all day you know." The vampire shouted again.

Bonnie hesitated before answering. She knew she had to tell Jeremy now. "Look I met him at the grill and he's a vampire. He wants my help but I don't know what for, but I know one thing, It can't be good. But you have to promise me you won't let him in. Wait! Where's Jenna?"

"She went out shopping and she said she will be home at 2:00." He replied still looking worried and confused. Bonnie looked at the clock and read 2:00. She gasped and grabbed Jeremy in fear.

"Jeremy, does Jenna wear Vervain?" Bonnie whispered pleading for a yes.

"Uh, no. Why?" Bonnie held onto Jeremy tightly knowing that any minute now that the vampire would be allowed in. The door's handle twisted and creeped open.

**Ok so I hope you liked it, and please review so I can write more! Thank you!**


	11. Important Authors Note!

**Hey guys! Sorry all of you who hate authors notes but this is quite important, and I need your help. I am stuck on the next chapters of this story and I want to get it finished before I write my next one. So those of you who are willing to help me please PM me if you have any ideas, or suggestions that may help me! Oh, and thank you SOOO much for the people who have reviewed it really means the world to me! T**

**Thank you,**

**Shan-fang **


	12. IMPORTANT AUTHORS NOTE : PLEASE READ!

Hey guys! Wow I havent been on here for ages and I havent updated in a while...almost two years...!:o Im so sorry for all of you waiting for me to update. I honestly am. To be honest a lot have gone on and not gonna lie, I just completely forgot about this which again im sorry for and I regret very much. So I've finally decided to log in and found so many reviews and favourites on my stories which honestly made me so happy! I've decided to carry on my stories (if you guys still want to read that it) and I would like you guys to help me with it as I have major writers block .-. Hopefully im gonna upload as many chapters as you guys want tonight to make up for the time I've spent away! Thank you for understanding! -Shan-Fang 


End file.
